


Act Before You Think

by Candlestick101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Aaron Burr, Flustered Alexander Hamilton, Hamburr, Introvert x Extrovert, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlestick101/pseuds/Candlestick101
Summary: Alexander Hamilton brings out that little bit of daring that Aaron keeps deep down inside of himself.Aaron Burr brings out that little bit of coyness and caution in Alexander.





	Act Before You Think

Saying the party was loud would be a gross understatement. The small, cramped house was booming with energy as the party reached its peak. People were shouting and laughing and drinking with their friends. People were screaming and making out and breaking dishes in the kitchen. The only thing louder than the people was the music that blasted from the enormous speakers. There were lights flashing left and right and nobody had any sense of direction, as the majority of the partygoers were far too drunk by now. It was late, very late, and the party showed no sign of ending anytime soon.

And Aaron Burr was in the midst of it.

He had never agreed to go to the party in the first place, as he knew very well that he’d be stuck following around his one friend, Theodosia Bartow. She had quite literally dragged him to the party, claiming that he needed to get out more and meet new people, or whatever. Aaron countered with the fact that he already knows plenty of people, most of which he had a strong distaste for. Theodosia had to mention that a certain loud-mouthed, black haired, doe-eyed boy was going to be attending the party before Aaron gave her a  _ ‘Maybe’.  _ She dragged him to the party anyways. 

Unfortunately, Aaron had lost his only friend to the loud crowd of people and now he had to go with Plan B: Hiding in the bathroom and waiting it out. Plan B would’ve worked perfectly fine if he could locate the bathrooms, but navigating through the crowds seemed near impossible. Instead, he was stuck in a corner with his nose stuck in a book, surrounded by circles of close friends, sitting on the floor and playing truth or dare, spin the bottle or other stupid party games. He couldn’t even hear himself  _ think.  _ The party was a minefield.

Aaron flipped through the pages and sighed deeply. It was far too loud to focus on the book. He wished, more than anything, to be able to get out of here. Away from all the people, and back in the comforts of his peaceful, quiet dorm room. It’s not that he doesn’t like people… It’s just that he doesn’t like  _ certain _ people. That certain type of person being about 99% of the human population. He only got along with a select few people, like Theodosia Bartow or his other friend Jonathan Bellamy, but besides that everyone else pretty much annoyed the shit out of him. 

Speaking of people who annoy the shit out of him, the man who probably took spot #1 on Aaron’s 'I Really Want to Punch You in The Face List' had just whacked him on the shoulder.

“Hey, bitchhead, you wanna come over and play Truth or Dare with me and rest? Gilbert and John are suuuper drunk, just FYI,” Alexander Hamilton announced, with a wide grin on that stupidly cute face of his. But, hey, at least he was sober. “It’ll be a lot more fun than  _ Moby Dick  _ or whatever it is you’re reading.”

Aaron’s first instinct was to give him a glare and say no, but Alexander did have a way of convincing people. That was one of his greatest talents, his persuasion. One of the many things that had attracted Aaron to him in the first place.

But in this case, Alexander did not use his words. This time, he had opted for physical force. Alexander had seized his arm and pulled him through the crowd of sweaty college students before Aaron even had the chance to say no.

Aaron, on the other hand, couldn’t help but look around and shoot desperate looks at the crowd, in hopes Theodosia would spot him and get him out of this mess, but that didn’t happen. Thankfully, Aaron was not dragged into a circle of Alexander’s drunk friends. What happened was arguably worse. 

Alexander had dragged him into the bathroom.

At first, Aaron thought Alex had noticed how uncomfortable he was back in the corner and had saved him from that awkward situation. That didn’t exactly sound like a very Alexander-like thing to do. But Aaron was aware of his own bad habit of making snap judgments of people and those judgments didn't always turn out to be correct... In this case, Aaron’s judgement was correct. Alexander did not drag him into the bathroom to save him from the partygoers.

Alexander closed the door behind them and made sure to lock it. When he turned around to face Aaron, he had on the most nervous grin Aaron had ever seen. It all felt so odd, seeing his crush so nervous for once.

Alex awkwardly shifted his weight between his two feet. “So, uh.. I think it would be better to give you some context before I uh-”

  
  
Aaron raised a single eyebrow. Alexander was _noticeably shaking._

“Before you what?” He questioned, keeping his demeanor calm and cool.

Alexander fell silent and darted his eyes to the floor. He took a small, anxious step forward. The air was thick. The pair stood there, about three or four feet apart, in a silence so awkward it almost made Aaron miss his corner. The party was still raging, there were screams and music from outside the bathroom but there was something about the silence between the two that was even more deafening than the party.

Before Aaron could even begin to think about making his escape through the bathroom door, Alexander’s lips were pressed against his in a fervent kiss. Suddenly, Alexander’s arms were wrapped around the shorter man’s waist, tightly. Aaron didn’t have any time to think. This was all way too new to him. In most other situations, he would have been able to overanalyze every little detail but now he had no time to think. 

So he just went with it.

Aaron’s eyelids flew shut. He allowed his hands to roam free and he wasn’t surprised when they ended up tangled in Alexander’s gorgeous, raven black hair. He absolutely melted into the kiss. Alexander’s lips were rough and chapped, but Aaron didn’t mind. He had to be lying to himself if he were to say he hadn’t imagined this moment before. It felt like heaven. It had been too long since he had someone to hold him so close and to make him feel like he actually existed, like he actually mattered... Aaron enjoyed every second of it.

Soon, far too soon, Alexander pulled away from him. His eyes were wide and frantically trying to read Aaron’s face. The kiss had left a buzzing feeling on both their lips, like alcohol. 

“Did- did you, uh, did-did you like it?” Alexander was the first to speak.

Aaron didn’t know how to respond. Honestly, he missed it already. His eyes quickly darted to the grimy tile floor. He stared at it like it had all the answers to the universe. “I, um..”

“You, uh, you don’t have to answer that,” Alexander said quickly as he seized his hands from around Aaron’s waist like it burned him. Despite the very unflattering lighting from the bathroom, Aaron still looked absolutely beautiful to him. Damn, did he really kiss _that? _“This was a dare,” he confessed, taking a nervous step back. “Gilbert dared me to kiss my crush.. And, uh, if you’re mad, don’t let out your anger on him. He’s drunker than I’ve ever seen him before. I think his hangover tomorrow will serve as decent karma. If you’re mad, you can just let your anger out on me,” he said, flinching a little as though he was actually expecting to get hit. “I could’ve said no, but.. I did this because I wanted to andㅡ”

“Shut up, Alexander.”

And straight away, Alex shut his mouth. Then opened it back up to say something. Then he shut it again as he came to his senses.

Aaron couldn’t hide his smirk. It was rare to see that boy with his mouth shut. “Listen, just listen. For once. I’m not madㅡ”

“Oh, thank God!” Alex exclaimed with the widest grin on his face. Goddamn, he  _ really  _ cannot shut can, can he? “I thought you were going to punch me in the face or something. You’re not exactly the easiest person to talk to, much less kiss. You’re always so grumpy and gloomy and… and, y’know, I never thought you’d be such a good kisser.. ‘cause, damn, you are, and-and I already know you probably don’t like me because I’m so loud and talkative and a lot of people find me annoying as hell but-”

“Please, shut up,” Aaron said, raising his voice slightly. He allowed his mouth to go on auto-pilot for once. “Just.. no more talk. You've done more than enough of that tonight. How about we go to my place? The two of us could use a break.”

Alexander’s face could not be redder. He was ashamed of all the ideas that went through his head after hearing those words. “To, uh-”

“Not to have sex, you dimwit,” Aaron snorted. He shook his head and unlocked the bathroom door. Before Alex had the chance to say no, Aaron had pushed the door open, seized his hand, and dragged him out of the bathroom through the crowd of drunk partygoers. Oh, how the tables have turned. “I like you too.. But I’d rather take things slow. Is that okay with you?”

Alexander gave him a shy nod of approval and the rest is history. Aaron took him home and they had a good time. Aaron sure as hell doesn’t regret going to that cursed party now.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are especially appreciated. Hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
